Wings of the Angel
by Amelia Reds
Summary: Agent Coulson was used to a few mishaps every once in a while when he's sent to recruit people for the Avengers. He had to admit getting wings was a first. Capsicoul Guest Stars: Dean, Sam, and Cas
1. Chapter 1

**First off thank you to everybody who left a review or favorited Truth Potion. You people really make my day. I wasn't going to write anything until two days but I feel inspired. Hope you enjoy this! This is going to be a multi chapter probably at most 5 chapters. Maybe. CAPSICOUL by the way, with slight Destiel.**

**All rights go to their proper owner.**

_**Today's Guest Stars: Dean, Sam, and Cas (Supernatural)**_

* * *

It had started off as such a normal day, and like always, the universe seemed to decided that normalcy wasn't suited for Agent Phil Coulson. They had been following three men who had been one too many times near supernatural situations. Director Fury had written them off as paranormal "trackers", but when they had appeared exactly where the activity was ten times in a row, SHIELD got suspicious and began tracking down these men.

Phil Coulson had been sent in since Agent Hill had taken a short vacation. He had taken a jet plane to Colorado Springs, Colorado where they had last been seen and he wasn't disappointed when he saw their infamous '67 Chevy Impala outside some cheap motel.

He had expected it to be another Jane Foster situation where they knew too much for their own good and the only thing he would have to do really is take their equipment away. He didn't know how he always ended up in these kinds of situations.

He was currently being pinned to the wall under the one called Dean with a knife pressing against his throat.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" Dean asked roughly, his green eyes hardening.

"I'm here to talk to you about your paranormal activities." Phil let out, panting.

Dean squinted suspiciously before scooting back, allowing the agent to take a breath.

"We have been following you boys for a while now. I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative" Phil said steadily as he slid his hand into his pocket and dialed for backup. These men were strong and armed.

"Not interested. Now, leave." Dean pocketed the knife and went back the table where he sat.

"Dean, at least listen to the guy." The other, Sam, said, exasperated. He offered Phil a hesitant smile. "Please sit." Phil took the offered chair.

"We don't need some guy in a suit trying to rope us into another paranormal activity trackers bogus group." Dean smirked as he crossed his legs and took a long swig of his beer.

"We aren't paranormal trackers-" Phil was interrupted by a gravelly voice.

"Dean, there's a witch coming towards the motel." The man was wearing a trench coat and had feathers all around him. Dean scowled and quickly yanked open one of the drawers and Phil was shocked to find him taking out a huge silver knife and salt. The man in the trenchcoat was staring at him suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" Phil asked warily, standing up. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him behind them. The agent's hand immediately went to his gun.

"Sam, get the man behind us and don't let him be seen." Dean ordered as he lined the door with salt. Before any of them could react the door was blasted open and Dean was thrown back by the force of it. A woman with flaming red eyes entered the room and Phil squinted in suspicion as she pointed a hand to Dean, tying him with invisible bonds to the wall. Sam was next, and the man in the trench coat tried to get to Dean, but the woman pointed her finger to him.

"Cas!" Dean shouted, struggling against his bonds.

Phil reacted on instinct and jumped in front of Cas before the spell could reach him and the agent crumbled to the floor as pain rippled through his body. It was worse than being stabbed by in the chest by Loki. He felt like his insides were being forced to the outside.

He could faintly hear the sound of guns being fired and the witch screaming. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the face of Captain Steve Rogers looming over him.

* * *

**Okay, I understand that there hasn't been any Capsicoul yet but it's coming in the next chapter so please review or fave. Thanks! /(^_^)/**

**Also, I understand that it is a crossover but since it's only for this chapter I decided to just post it under regular.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, I love you so much. You reviewed! /(^_^)\ I want you to know that even if you simply put "more", it means the world to me. I am so happy right now. Thank you for reviewing and following and faving. ****Not a word but eh.**

**Well, enjoy! X)**

* * *

"Oh my god, _what happened to him?!" _

Phil groaned as the scream suddenly barged in his ear and he shifted, trying to get whatever was under him off. Whatever it was, it was digging into his skin and it was uncomfortable.

"He's moving!"

The voice sounded strangely familiar, but when Coulson opened his eyes, the only thing he saw was blurs moving quickly about. Where was he? He tried to raise himself up but there were insistent hands pushing him down.

Then everything became clear and his eyes widened as he caught sight of feathers scattered all around him, and there was an unsettling weight on his back. He would almost say that it was connected to him. What the-

"Agent Coulson, please calm down." The nurse beside him firmly said as he twisted, trying to find what was attached to his back. He stopped and calmly met her eyes, even as his mind was in a state of turmoil.

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" Phil asked, frowning at the lady who was staring at him.

"I'm part of the Stark Tower hospital unit. During your last mission, you were, for lack of better word, cursed. You and a celestial being that has wings were caught in the crossfire, and it seems that… the spell forced you to take in some of his physical aspects." The lady wrung her hands nervously as she gave him the cup of water beside his bed. He took a grateful sip, and as he was handing it back, he felt it.

"Are these wings?" Phil exclaimed as he extended his wing to see it. They were a light brown with small golden feathers shimmering between hidden spaces.

"Yes." This time, the voice came from the door of the room and Phil straightened automatically at hearing Director Fury's voice. "It seems that I sent you to try and recruit some sort of angel."

"Is there anything fatal?"

"Not that we can see."

Phil sighed, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to stand up. He felt fine, save for the fact that it seemed he had extra arms but without fingers.

"You've been allowed a week off." Fury said gruffly. "There's food waiting for you in the kitchen." He stepped to the side, and Phil awkwardly tried to fold his wings into himself, but it proved to be more difficult than he thought. It took him a good minute to get them to him, and that was after slapping his boss accidently in the face.

"We prescribed you pain pills if you start feeling discomfort." Phil flushed red as he recognized the woman in front of him. Fern. She had been the one to take care of him when he had been stabbed in the chest by Loki.

"Thank you, Fern." He muttered.

"You're welcome." She smiled brightly. "For a second I thought you'd already forgotten about me."

"Sorry." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Before he could say anything, his stomach growled, and he nodded his head towards her as he walked out. He was still in his white hospital gown though. He turned to Fury.

"There are clothes in your room custom made for wings."

Phil smiled, nodding and quickly walked to his room. As promised there were a pair of pants, a T-Shirt and a hoodie waiting for him on his bed. Not what he would usually wear but it would do. He quickly rid himself of the hospital gown and slipped on the clothes. He could get through this. They were just wings, and Bruce or Stark could figure out how to reverse this… hopefully.

Phil licked his lips as he smelled pasta. His favorite.

Jumping up the steps, he opened the kitchen door without a second thought and froze as he saw all the Avengers sitting around the counter eating spaghetti, each with carrying degrees of success. His wings shot out from behind him and encircled him before he could stop them. Phil blushed as he belatedly realized they were emotionally controlled.

"Hey, Barton, we're going to have to change your name. You've been out birded." Tony snickered as he looked at Coulson with curiosity.

"Shut up." Clint replied.

Phil cleared his throat as he padded his way over to the bowl where all the pasta was. He grabbed a dish from the cabinet and tried spooned some of the spaghetti for himself. His wings kept on getting in his way and he almost threw the dish in frustration.

"Here I got it." Steve smiled as he took the dish from Phil, serving him.

"Thank you." The agent replied, his wings reaching out towards Steve. He tried pushing them back but the tips were insistent upon touching the captain who blushed.

Phil grabbed his plate and rushed over to the table before his traitorous wings could do anything else. At this rate, he was an open book.

"Did it hurt?" Tony asked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Did what hurt?" Phil asked, frowning as he slowly chewed his food. Steve sat down next to him.

"When you fell from heaven." With that, the scientist burst into a mad laughing fit, while the rest of the Avengers looked at him unimpressed.

"In all sincerity, do the wings give you discomfort, Son of Coul?" Thor asked, as he shoveled another forkful of spaghetti unattractively into his mouth.

"It doesn't hurt. It just feels strange." Phil admitted.

"Would you mind if I examined them?" The question was from Bruce this time. His green eyes shone with a controlled excitement. "Maybe Stark and I can figure out a way to get you back to normal."

"Uh, sure." Phil replied.

Bruce stood up from the table and went around Phil who nervously twitched his wings. The second that Bruce's hands touched the wings, they shook and threw Bruce back against the wall.

"Banner!" Phil rushed to him and the scientist blinked his eyes in shock.

"They're highly sensitive that's for sure."

"Guys, give Phil some space. He barely woke up." Pepper scolded. Natasha nodded in agreement.

Phil helped Bruce up and returned to his spot on the table, his face prominent with a blush. He hadn't expected them to attack the poor guy. What if he accidently hurt someone else? Phil stood up.

"I'm going to go to bed." Phil said as he took his plate over to the sink. His wings suddenly yanked him back as he moved to turn on the faucet. They flapped as he tried to wash his plate and what as sight he was.

"I'll wash your plates." Clint smirked, as a small laugh escaped him. Phil hung his head as he quietly said thanks.

Before anyone could say anything else, Phil practically ran to his room where he sat down on the edge of the bed. How embarrassing. He couldn't even wash his own dishes without his wings protesting in some sort of manner. He had been tied up by Spiderman and almost killed by Hawkeye, but nothing was as bad as this.

He laid down on the bed only to wince as his wings poked him in protest and he turned over on his stomach, allowing his wings to unfurl to their full extent. He looked over his shoulder as he studied them once more. They were around the size of his arms and they looked like an eagle's wings. They reminded him of his younger days when his father and he had gone bird watching.

There was a knock at his door and he jumped a little, his wings coming closer to him, before he told the person to come in.

The door opened and Steve walked in with his eyes over his hands.

"I'm not Tony and Pepper." Phil scoffed as he rose to sitting position.

Steve slowly uncovered his eyes and came to sit down next to Phil. Like last time, his wings extended towards the soldier and Phil willed them to stay still. They struggled but he pushed them down.

"So, how is all this working out for you?" Steve asked, ignoring the wings that twitched towards his direction.

"It's… difficult, but it's okay. I've been through worse."Phil forced a smile.

Steve looked unconvinced but he let it slide and looked closer at Phil's wings.

"Do you mind if I touch them?" Steve asked quietly, looking at Phil with his infamous puppy eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt." Phil scooted back a little.

"I'll take the risk." Steve smirked, a determined look filling his face.

Phil licked his lips then nodded. He returned to his original place and closed his eyes as Steve reached out to touch them. The second he touched them, an electric jolt went down's Phil's spine and he gasped in pleasure. It felt so...erotic.

Steve's fingers carded through the feathers, and he reverently touched them. His fingers were so soft and Phil longed for more of this marvelous feeling. He unconsciously scooted closer to Steve and when he realized what he was doing, he blushed trying to get some distance between them, but Steve was so absorbed in touching them that he followed Phil. Some of the feathers seemed to have been entangled because Phil felt Steve tugging slightly on them to straighten them, and it was then that Phil couldn't help but let out the moan that had been fighting to escape. Steve froze.

Phil's wings butted against the soldier's hands and Phil looked up shyly at Steve. The captain's eyes were filled with lust and Phil gasped as he felt a pair of lips frantically pushing against his. Their hands finally frantically searched for purchase to hang on to. Phil wrapped his arms around the captain and the captain's hands skimmed up the flimsy T-shirt the agent had been wearing.

Suddenly, they heard the door creak open and before they could react there was a flash and they heard Tony screaming down the hallway.

"Clint, you owe me twenty dollars!" He cackled madly.

Steve drew away from the agent and quickly stood up, leaving a flushed agent on his back, wings spread out seductively. The captain drew in deep breaths, heading for the door, his face red in embarrassment.

"Steve, wait-!" Phil scrambled to get up, but Steve had already run out the door.

Phil moaned, placing his head in his hands. He was screwed. The one chance he had with Steve and Tony had to come and take that stupid picture. Oh, god. He was done for. What would Steve think of him now?

Phil flopped down on his bed and let out a groan. So close. He had been so close.

"Sir?" JARVIS's voice echoed in the small room.

"Yes?"

"If I may say so, you're looking a little _winded._"

"JARVIS." Phil groaned. He swore he heard the machine laugh.

He placed a hand on his lips, the warm imprint of Steve's lips still on there. Why did the universe have to be so cruel?

* * *

**Hello, my readers. Thanks for continuing to read this and please review or fave or follow.**

**For those who have reviewed, I want to let you know that they inspire me like nothing else. Legit, man. You can simply put "write more", and I'm helluva lot excited. Obviously, your wish is my command, and here was your next chapter.**

**There is more to come, so push the follow button below to get the next chapter, and thanks for the support. \(^_^)/ **

**Also, there's a Vampire!Phil Capsicoul story coming up called Flicker, Fade. So if that interests you, go look on my page to see if it's up and have at it. Till next time, Amelia Reds. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank those who reviewed. You really made my day. Also, I took someone's advice on what to put in this chapter and I'd like to thank **sass-mistress-lucifer **. Ehehehe. **

**I'm sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

He knew he couldn't stay there all day, but he very much wanted to. Especially after the embarrassing incident with Tony who he _was_ going to kill later, Phil couldn't muster the energy to face the rest of the Avengers who were sure to have been informed about Cap and him. Why had he run off? Had Steve been in league with Tony? Did he not want Phil?

Phil stood up, taking in a deep breath. His wings on the other hand swished nervously behind him. He scowled at them.

He opened the door only to find Agent Hill standing there ready to knock on the door. He jumped back in surprise.

"Well… you have always been an attention whore, but really, Coulson, this? I'm gone for two days and you meet an angel, turn into one, and hook up with Cap?" Agent Hill has her arms crossed with an unimpressed eyebrow arched. "This is worse than the time you became a principal and dated Spiderman's Aunt May-"

"You said you wouldn't bring that up!" Phil hissed, and Hill just laughed.

"And remember that one time you had three claw marks across your face for months because of Wolverine?" Hill laughed and Phil pouted, his wings comically drooping, making her laugh all the harder.

"Oh, Coulson, you really outdid yourself this time." Hill giggled as she hooked her arm in his. She leaned in conspiratorially. "Also, how's Cap in the bed? After years of pining over him, you must be so happy. I bet you even jerked off to him when you were a teenager-"

"MARIA!" Phil blushed, and his wings circled around him.

Before either of them could say anything, the alarms suddenly went off and they both stared at each other in horror. The alarms never went off. That could only mean that something truly dangerous had made its way past all of SHIELD's defenses.

Hills and Coulson quickly ran to the main room where the Nick Fury was barking out orders for everyone to get to their stations. Everything seemed to be in a state of chaos and Phil wasted no time in taking control.

"Everyone, shut up!" Phil shouted, falling into his leader voice with ease. Everybody calmed, but for a reason far different from Phil's commander voice. His wings were stretched high above his head in a manner that demanded attention.

"What-" one of the agents stuttered, but Phil snapped his head to him and gave him his demon face.

"Agent White, get the outside guards to come in and try to take down the intruder. We're going to sending out Team BlackHawk through Hallway 1 and Team IronThunder through Hallways 12. Garrison, Henrys, and Rollo, get to work on building up the shield." Phil barked out, and the people went quickly to work.

"Those wings though." Hill smirked, as she slid into her seat and began typing furiously away in her computer. Phil glared at her.

Coulson began heading towards the door but was knocked back by someone and the person caught him. He blushed as he realized it was the Captain. His wings , on the other hand, had no qualms about quickly wrapping themselves around the captain.

"By Odin's ravens, I beg you to keep your love making in the confines of your quarters!" Thor yelled as he covered his eyes. Phil ordered his wings down and stepped away. The duo were both red in the face now. Natasha and Clint were grinning like mad, and Bruce had a face of disbelief on his face.

"Phil and Steve sitting on a tree," Tony cajoled, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes-"

"We are in the middle of a code nine right now." Phil said sharply though he glared at the suit-clad man. "Team BlackHawk are going to take Hallway 1." Clint and Natasha nodded and dashed off.

"Team IronThunder are going to take Hallway 12." Phil looked solely at the thunder god who still had his hands over his eyes. Stark nodded and Thor blindly tried to follow the man, stumbling into the door on his way out.

"What about us, Coulson?" Bruce asked, tilting his head.

"You and Steve are going to be our inside protectors." Coulson replied shortly as he turned sharply on his heel and strode over to Director Fury who was talking to someone on the phone.

"Director Fury, we are waiting for our next command."

"Director, Team IronThunder had been taken down, and the intruder is approaching at rapid speed. The defenses have been restored but they seem to be useless against the hostile unit." Hill's voice was edged with panic and Coulson paled. SHIELD's defenses were meant to be protected from all life forces, including Thor's people. This could only mean that it was something they hadn't met yet.

"Call BlackHawk back to the main room."

"Sir, let me go out and stop him." Steve yelled from the lower deck. Phil's wings flared high in protest and Fury raised an eyebrow. Before anyone could say anything, a slow drawl interrupted the chaos.

"That's rather touching of you to do, but I'm afraid the _hostile unit_ is already here."

They all whirled around to find an angel with dirty blonde hair leaning against the wall with a half eaten chocolate bar in his hands. His golden eyes crinkled into a smile as he walked over to them.

"My name's Gabriel. Might have heard of me from the Bible." He took another bite from his candy. "I'm Castiel's brother/friend. I heard what happened to our friend here and needed to come see it myself."

"So you mean, you caused havoc in my headquarters, made my agents have a near heart attack, and made me warn the president of the United States to go to hiding _for NOTHING?!"_

Nick Fury looked about ready to kill the archangel, and Gabriel smirked cockily.

"Just keeping you light on your feet."

He took a step towards Phil, and the agent's wings snapped open and towered over the other. They arched dangerously over him and fluffed a bit. Gabriel choked on his chocolate bar and took a step back, hands raised.

"Whoa, dude, calm down. I don't even know who your mate is."

Phil moaned, covering his face.

Gabriel's eyes widened and he laughed in surprise.

"You can't control your wings, can you?"

"Shut up."

The archangel took a step forward and wrapped his arm around the agent who had managed to lower his wings by that point. Phil shifted uncomfortably and Fury stepped away, taking out his phone.

"First, we're going to have to see how to undo this. Then, we're going to have nice long talk about accepting your feelings, because your wings are way to stressed." Gabriel smirked as he led Coulson out of the room.

"Sir, you can't just accept his word and let him roam the halls. He could be lying." Steve protested as he blocked the path. Gabriel put a hand out to push the Captain away, but Phil's wings prevented him from doing so.

Gabriel laughed.

"So this is your mate."

Steve blushed and Phil sighed.

"Yes, this is my "mate"."

"Too goodie two shoes for my taste, but ,hey, to each his own."

"That's Phil for you." Maria came up behind them and placed her hands on her hips. "Always obeying the rules."

"Well, now that I'm here. We can find a way for you to go back to your normal human body." Gabriel grinned then turned to Hill. "Is there a place where I can examine his wings?"

"The laboratory. Phil knows the way." Maria turned on her heel as Fury called her and walked away.

"Lead on." Gabriel nodded towards the agent.

"I'll go with you." Steve said quickly, casting an untrusting look towards the angel.

"Like to watch, do you? Kinky." Gabriel returned cockily.

"N-No!" Steve stammered, giving Gabriel a glare. Phil was starting to get annoyed by all the teasing they were getting.

"To each his own." Gabriel laughed as Phil briskly began leading the way to the lab.

* * *

**Thank you once again for your patience, and please continue reading my stories. I'm very tight in my schedule so please do not expect a structured time frame or pattern. I'm very spontaneous. The best way to probably stay updated is by following and getting the email. **

*****/(^_^)/*** ****_Confetti! It's a parade!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorrry! It's been too long I know, but here is your next chapter. Time has been hard to find, and life is getting in the way. Here is chapter four!**

* * *

In a way, Phil Coulson felt as if the universe had some sort of grudge against him. Gabriel was currently running his hands through Phil's wings as the agent lied down facing Steve...shirtless. It was moments like these that he wished he had taken Maria's advice and worked out more.

Steve was leaning against the wall, looking pointedly at Gabriel who would teasingly slide his hand over the oil glands to make Phil jump.

"Well, to be honest, I don't see anything wrong. I think Castiel was right." Gabriel said contemplatively. "All you needed was a good frick frack. I don't understand why you haven't changed back."

Phil sat up and frowned in horror at the archangel.

"Maybe because I haven't… "frick fracked"." Phil said.

Gabriel's head swirled over to Steve who looked affronted then back at Phil.

"Are you one of those couples that's all emotions and stuff?"

"We're not really a couple." Steve coughed. "His wings just seemed to have taken an interest in me."

"But didn't Castiel tell you about the spell that was cast?" Gabriel asked, munching on the candy bar that appeared out of nowhere.

Phil shook his head, and Gabriel groaned, smacking his head with the palm of his hand.

"Okay, listen, before super soldier begins attacking me, the whole plan backfired because you weren't supposed to be there, yes?" Gabriel took a step back and put one of the examining beds between them. "I was getting sick of Dean and Castiel making lovey dovey eyes every time I came over. I decided I would take the initiative to nudge them along, so I brought over a fangirl from an alternative universe where Castiel's life was a show. She agreed with me that it was high time for them to just get together, and I gave her some of my power. The plan was to put a lust spell on Castiel, but then you jumped in the way, and the spell must've combined with Castiel's grace, hence your having wings."

"So this is all your fault, because you were trying to make your brother elope?" Steve scoffed disbelievingly. He crossed his arms, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"What does that have to do with getting the wings off?" Phil asked.

"Castiel and I put our heads together and we figured that since the lust spell would wear off once he fucked Dean, all you would have to do is frick frack goodie two shoes over there." Gabriel smirked.

"But we're not really-"

"The wings have chosen." Gabriel cackled.

"But-"

"Listen, I have to go. I've done as much as I can. I'll leave you two to your own devices." Gabriel winked, snapping his fingers and promptly disappeared. There was a short silence before Phil rushed over to the other table and put on his shirt, feeling suddenly vulnerable in Cap's presence.

"We should probably talk now about… this." Steve cleared his throat. Phil nodded.

"I…I've always liked you." Phil looked down and took a deep breath before continuing, eyes trained firmly on the floor. "I've always liked you, even before the wings happened. I know that it doesn't really make a difference but had circumstances been different, I would still have liked you…"

At first, Steve didn't say anything, and Phil began dreading the heavy silence that was hanging between them, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped, looking up at the blue eyes that were suddenly very close to his face. Steve was smiling, a small laugh escaping his lips.

"Seriously?" Steve asked.

"Well, um, I probably would've never admitted it, but yeah."

"I liked you too. Granted, I probably wouldn't have ever told you either, but I did. When your wings suddenly brought you to me, I was worried that it was the wings, not really you. I didn't want you to feel pressured."

Phil couldn't help the smile that slid on his face as he continued staring at Steve, hope shining in the agent's eyes. Steve rose a hesitant hand to cup Phil's cheek, tongue sliding over his lower lip, before he leaned in slowly and pausing an inch from the other's lips.

Without waiting a second, the agent wrapped his arms around the soldier, pushing his lips desperately into the kiss, one hand entangling in the blonde short hair. Steve pushed Phil lightly against the table behind him, already working of the shirt Phil had just put on. His wings got in the way and Phil laughed softly as Steve backed off to glare at the wings.

His hands wandered down the exposed skin, his lips beginning to trail down the path of his fingers. Phil whimpered, flushing deep red as Steve nibbled on his throat, one hand sliding behind to touch the right wing, which eagerly arched towards the hand. Their hips pressed together and they moaned simultaneously as their erections move against each other.

"My room. We can't do this here." Phil panted, placing his hands on Steve's chest. "Anyone could walk in." Steve groaned, burying his face in the juncture between Phil's neck and shoulder before taking a step back and hurriedly took Phil's hand, leading the way to the room.

"Well, I hope you're happy. I didn't actually think that was going to work." Gabriel laughed.

"Oh, please." The girl said lightly. "I've read enough fan fiction to know how this was going to work. I'm happy that I got both ships to become canon."

"I'll never understand your sailor language." Gabriel sighed. "Thank you once again for your help with Dean and Castiel."

"It was nothing."

"You ready to go back?"

"Sure. My work here is done."

The archangel smiled, placing his fingers on the girl's forehead and she blinked out of existence.

"It's a pity." Gabriel smiled. "She was quite amusing."

* * *

**Well, my dear readers, I hope that was satisfactory. I know I could've done better, but eh. There will be ONE MORE CHAPTER FULL OF FRICK FRACK SMUT. God, I love that term, I'm sorry. Frick frack. Ehehehehe**

**Ummm, there's a poll on my bio thing page on what I should write next, cuz I have ideas for all the pairings, but I'm hesitant on which one I should start with. Please vote.**

**Review! I live for your reviews! Ehehehe, and well, till next time! ****J**


End file.
